1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal with a voice recognition function and a method of using text data obtained as a result of voice recognition.
2. Related Art
Some known mobile terminals including cellular phones have a function of recording voice during a phone conversation or at an arbitrary time. The function is referred to as a conversation memo function or a voice memo function. The functions are popular because users can use the functions as a memorandum when they want to record the conversation or have no writing instruments at hand.
In addition, a known conventional terminal apparatus has a function of receiving a sound signal in the form of a digital sound signal, recognizing the digital sound signal, and converting the digital sound signal into text data (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-143256, for example).
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-143256 can also be applied to convert the conversation memo or the voice memo into the text data. Converting sound, such as the conversation memo, into the text data is advantageous because the content of the conversation memo can be more clearly checked. For example, in the case where the conversation memo contains information that will be needed later by a user (such as a telephone number and an e-mail address), the user can more accurately check by seeing the displayed text data representing the information than by hearing the reproduced conversation memo.
However, the voice recognition function cannot always convert voice into text data with perfect accuracy and may convert into erroneous text data. For example, when the surroundings are noisy, or the pronunciation is unclear, the conversion into the text data may be inaccurate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-143256 does not make mention of the accuracy of conversion into text data by the voice recognition function and does not disclose any solution to the problem. Furthermore, the terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-143256 can only simply display the content of the conversation in the form of the text data.